Hoshi No Hikari Memories
by Linelly
Summary: Rin has joined a rebel group whose goal is to take the power away from demons and bring it back to the villagers. During her plans for her next attack she remembers Lord Sesshomaru,and how she has changed because of certain situation. This serves as a prequel to Hoshi No Hikari Revenge.


This scene takes place before the events of Hoshi No Hikari Revenge, however to understand it you do not necessarily need to have read Hoshi No Hikari Revenge but for those who have read the story it helps to add for character development.

~ The scene starts during the events of Hoshi No Hikari when Rin has already joined Renritsu but suddenly starts to remember about Lord Sesshomaru.

**~Hoshi No Hikari~ Memories~**

I was planning my next move for Renritsu, we would attack a band of demons that had taken over a village, when I looked up into the starry night and noticed many twinkling dots that brought me an unpleasant memory.

- "How ironic it was a night just like this one…"

That night I couldn't sleep at all but instead I spent the remainder of the night thinking about my first kiss with Lord Sesshomaru. "_Can it be? Does he feel the same for me?"_ Just thinking about it made my heart beat at the same pace of a thousand horses galloping carelessly through an empty field.

My wish had come true, all the nights that I spent outside looking at the sky, asking to the brightest stars that I saw, _"If Lord Sesshomaru could one day see me with the same eyes that I see him" _It seemed that they had answered my prayers…

Then that morning I found something that could be special in our lives, I knew a great deal about flowers which I had learned from Kaede.

-" Kaede! Kaede!" , I searched for her throughout the whole village and I finally found her near tending her herbs along Shiawase behind her hut.

-"What's with all the running child! Calm yourself you are not a little girl anymore"

-" I found this flower Kaede. Look!"

- "ahh yes a Wasurenagusa flower, they are very rare in this time"

-"It looks just like Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kaede and Shiawase exchanged glances and then Kaede spoke,

-" Ah my child I don't think demons like flowers"

Kaede and Shiawase didn't understand anything at all, this flower meant true love which portrayed exactly my feelings for Lord Sesshomaru. I ignored their glance and rapidly went inside the hut and dressed up in my fanciest kimono, one that Lord Sesshomaru had picked himself, it was peach with orange flowers and brown lines that swirled around each bud. It made the rest of the girls of the village drown in envy since it made me look as a rich lady.

Afterwards I hurried through the village in the most unladylike manner possible but it was because I had to hurry, Lord Sesshomaru would be at the top of the hill by sundown.

By the time I reached the peak of the mountain, he still hadn't arrived so I starred at the flower and couldn't help but admire it, "This is it I will tell him once and for all!"

-"Tell me what, Rin?", that voice came from up high and when I turn back there he was, staring at me with curiosity. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't help but turn beet red and gulp loudly, _"UGHH This is so embarrassing!"_

"L-L-Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't notice you were up there! He he he" , my voice sounded suspiciously high and nervous. _"Way to go Rin" _

"Rin what is it?", his voice was decisive it demanded an answer and he knew if I lied.

"My Lord I couldn't sleep last night thinking about our kiss…" His demeanor turned serious. Now I was even more nervous,  
"My L-Lord what I am trying to say is that I-I- Love YOU!", I extended my hands and gave him the Wasurenagusa flower , "I found this flower today in the field and I wanted to give it to you since it represents what I feel for you, true love…"

Sesshomaru took the flower in his hands and I was so nervous that I couldn't help to bite my lips and look down.

"Rin stop this childish behavior and go back to the village", he crushed the flower in his hands. It was after that day that everything changed…

Every day after that moment I would climb the highest tree and admire the horizon until the sun fall down. I would spend all my hours wishing with all my being that he would come today. Then when the night covered the skies and stars began to shine leaving their marks in the nights black veil, I would comfort myself imagining that if I thought of him hard enough perhaps one of those silver dots would send my message to him. But long hours would pass in vain with no trace about my silver savior and slowly with the pass of many nights my faith in stars vanished…

**Authors Note: **Originally I had planned to add this scene directly into the upcoming chapter 10 for Hoshi No Hikari Revenge but it turned out to be too long and it doesn't go with the mood of the rest of the chapter, so I fixed it in a way that it could go apart from the original story.


End file.
